It is desirable to obtain information as to operating conditions of a drive system such as a vehicle drive system as by measuring the driving and drag torque at the drive wheels of the vehicle. Such information may be coordinated with a speed determination to obtain power and other desirable information relative to the operating efficiency and conditons of the vehicle drive system.
A problem has arisen in the conventional apparatuses for determining torque in such wheel drive systems in that extraneous forces, such as due to the loading of the vehicle on the wheel, cornering, etc., cause spurious signals to be produced in the torque measuring means so as to give false readouts, thereby adversely affecting the accuracy and usefulness of the torquemeter system.